


Renly and Lyanna against the world

by archmaestergilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past) - Freeform, Lyanna Stark/Robert Baratheon (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: Baratheon brothers modern AU ft. Lyanna Stark.





	Renly and Lyanna against the world

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure OOC and silliness.

“Lyanna!” 

Little Renly throws his entire person to Lyanna Stark, 18, as she emerges to the small living room of the Baratheon Boys house, or as they call it: Storm’s End. (It’s just a house, really, but one day there was a really big storm and a lightning strike the house’s antenna, frying their television and their phone. Thus the name)

“Hullo, kiddo.” Lyanna hugs the six year-old, but then Renly tackles her to the floor and they wrestle for a bit. 

“Stop it, noooo that tickles!” Small fingers attack her side and she retaliates with her own.

Renly escapes and runs to the door, when Stannis, 16 (although his brother insists that he’s actually 61), comes in with a plate of fresh baked cookies. 

“Renly, if you don’t stop running you won’t get a cookie,” says Stannis as his little brother makes a full stop, grinning sheepishly. 

“Oh, hi Lyanna! Didn’t see you there.” There’s a frown in Stannis’ face that, along with the hand he has on his hip, reminds Lyanna of her late mother, and she giggles at the sight. 

“Cookies smell good.” Lyanna hurls herself up.

“Yeah, uhm, had I known you’re coming I would’ve baked more. Is Ned here, too?” 

Again, Stannis looks so worried it’s almost comical, and Lyanna has to suppress a giggle. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lyanna waves her hand and plops to a nearby couch, grabbing Renly by his waist and puts the boy on her knees. 

“You’re here for Robert then?”

Lyanna rolls her eyes. Why does everyone assume she’s dating Robert? 

“Nah, I’m just bored. Ned is out with Ashara Dayne and Benjen is grounded. Oh, and Brandon is a massive a–”

Stannis glares at her so she stops mid-curse. 

“Ned finally asked Dayne out, huh?” 

“No, Brandon asked her. For him.” 

This time Stannis rolls his eyes. Such a loser, he thinks. Well, generally, all Starks are losers. Even Lyanna has had her own stupid moment: the whole fiasco with Rhaegar Targaryen last year was proof enough for Stannis. 

((Still, Stannis is not one to refuse free baby-sitters, as both Ned and Lyanna are good with Renly, and even fourteen year-old Benjen seems more responsible than Robert.))

Stannis put the cookies on the table while his brother hops off Lyanna’s lap and picks a toy sword. 

“Wanna play dragons?” asks Renly. 

“Only if I get to be the dragon.” Lyanna whips a weird-looking mask from her bag. 

“But who will be the princess?” 

Lyanna and Renly share a look, a mischievous look Stannis may add, and both turn their eyes to Stannis. 

Stannis backs away. “No. No, no, no!”

“Get him, Renly!” 

Both girl and child leap at him at the same time, roaring and growling. Stannis tries to run, but Renly is surprisingly fast. Within seconds he finds himself pinned to the floor while Lyanna whips another prop out of her bag. 

And that is how Robert finds them three hours later. Renly with a toy sword and a make-shift cape, Lyanna wearing a dragon mask, and Stannis with a crown of flower on his head.

And damn Robert for taking pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are the sweetest chocolate on valentines day <3


End file.
